Brütal Epic
by Longhand
Summary: Months after the end to the war, a new threat- or rather, an ancient threat- arises against the heavy metal world and all humanity. Alongside metal gods, Titans, and old pals, the eternal roadie must again defend the metal. But where the hell is Ophelia?
1. Chapter 1

Brütal Epic

By Metylvania

Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello minions. Let me just start by saying Brütal Legend is a great game with a well-constructed story line. I consider it a true love letter to all metalheads the world over. Also, this story, a direct "sequel" to the game, takes place about a half of a year after the conclusion of the game. That said, I don't own anything related to the game except my own love for this beautiful thing we call Heavy Metal. Enjoy.**

"Still not up there huh?" Mangus asked, leaning against the rusting tour bus. Eddie Riggs, approaching with axe and guitar still strapped to his back, shook his head somberly. As he came near to Mangus, he stopped, lighting a cigarette before dropping himself gracelessly against the bus next to his friend.

"Sorry man," Mangus offered. "But you know… it's been two months, and you still go up there every day. Like… not to be… rude or anything man, but you oughtta think about movin' on… and stuff." Eddie took a long drag off his cigarette, cycling it through his nose. He shook his head again.

"Yeah," he replied, if only to assure Mangus he was listening.

"And you know… it's not like there's any shortage of hot chicks to pick up. Lita's still got a bit of a thing for ya." Eddie turned a cold look towards him.

"Sorry," Mangus said. "Didn't mean no offense." Eddie's countenance softened a bit before he turned his head back to the rock-dotted plain. He gave Mangus a soft thump to the shoulder, a decidedly masculine expression of forgiveness. Mangus, Eddie knew, was not one of the great minds of the medieval metal world, but he had a heart of gold.

"Agh," Eddie said finally. "Just kills me. She picked up and left. No note, no goodbyes… no explanation."

"Well, you know man, you picked a tough one. We all knew Ophelia wasn't exactly easy to understand." They sat in silence for a moment, watching white, wispy clouds drift carelessly over the earth.

"Maybe she had some shit to sort out with her past," Mangus proposed, an explanation which had already occurred to Eddie.

"Yeah, well, her past is a bit dangerous, even by our standards. I just hope she's okay."

"Have you… you know, gone to look for her?" Eddie shook his head yet again, not in decline, but in hopelessness.

"Yeah. Man, I've searched every square inch of every damn continent." Mangus nodded solemnly. It was apparent to Eddie that he wanted to say something, likely to tell him he had to look out for himself in her absence. But thankfully, Mangus held his tongue.

"I don't know man," Eddie continued. He looked to the towering guitar anchored in the earth, soaring high above the land, titanic hands draped over the neck and strings. "I guess it just doesn't feel right without her." Eddie wanted to continue, to explain his pain. He and Ophelia had been through hell together, had _beaten_ hell together. They had earned the right to be together. The victory seemed hollow without her by his side, to shred guitars and belt out oh-so-metal vocals. However, his roadie instinct kicked in, barring him from making himself the center of attention. So, he kept his mouth closed. In fact, his chat with Mangus had been the most he'd talked about it at all. Lita, Mangus, and even the Baron had pressed him for details. At least the Kill Master had left the matter alone, despite his frequent trips to Bladehenge. The dude was just too cool, too don't-give-a-damn. The thought brought a slight smirk to Eddie's lips, perhaps the first since he'd woken up to an empty bed.

Eddie had tried to shake the dreary gloom that constantly hung over him, gods had he tried. He had always been one to shake off the sadness and focus on the things that made him happy. In a rare moment of epiphany, however, he realized it hurt for a reason, that it _should_ hurt. So he let it hurt, and he'd get over it in time.

Feeling a warmth between his fingers, Eddie looked down. He had smoked the cigarette down to the filter without even realizing it. He flicked it away and pushed himself to his feet.

"Thanks, Mangus," Eddie offered. "Keep rockin'."

"You know it, brother. You too." Eddie gave a casual salute with his index finger before walking on. He had scarcely entered Bladehenge when Lita approached him.

"Queen," Eddie acknowledged.

"Hey Eddie," she said in a soft tone. "And don't call me that. You know I don't like it." Eddie shrugged. As the official surviving hero of the war against the Tainted Coil six, seven months ago, Lita had become the de facto queen over the free humanity. Her underlings had even tried to assign her an entourage of headbanging bodyguards, which she promptly dismissed permanently.

"But hey," she said, getting to the point. "We're gonna be putting on a show tonight. Just a jam, you know. We need somebody who can rip a guitar."

"I don't think so."

"Oh, come _on,_" she replied before proceeding to throw in every perk she thought might convince him. "Even the Kill Master is coming down to play, and you still haven't heard me sing, and Mangus rigged up a _killer_ amp, and everybody _knows_ that you're just as much their hero as Lars, they want to see you" She paused for a moment.

"You know," she continued. "They don't need a statue to know how important you are to us."

"Sorry Lita," Eddie said. "I'm just not feelin' it."

"Eddie, you're not a roadie anymore. That was… whatever world you came from. You're a legend here."

"Roadie's not a title, Lita. It's a way of life. Look, I'll calibrate the sound, I'll even do lights for you guys, but I'm not playing." Lita cast her eyes down.

"You'd play if _Ophelia _asked you to," she said with a vicious tone. With an indignant huff, he stepped around her, proceeding to somewhere, anywhere else.

"Eddie!" Lita called behind him. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean that!" He ignored her, walking down to the small valley at the center of the town. Several voices called out his name, as they always did upon seeing him. Though, given his sour mood, he wasn't prepared to return any love at this point, he sent devil horns in the directions of the shouts. He should have just stuck to the roadie lifestyle: out of sight, out of mind.

His feet carried him to the humble chop shop at the base. As he approached, Ivan, the heavily tattooed, heavily leathered, and heavily handlebar mustachioed mechanic came out to greet him, tossing his gloves to the stone bench behind him.

"She's all ready for ya, Ed," Ivan said with a wide smile.

"God, it's about goddamned time," Eddie said in a light tone.

"Hey man, those baron bikes are tough to work on- you just about gotta disassemble 'em completely."

"I'm just screwin' with ya Ivan," Eddie said. He threw a hand on Ivan's shoulder, turning him to walk with him into the shop. "Thanks for takin' the time to work on her."

"Oh, you bet. Least I could do." Inside, the bike the Baron had rigged up for him waited patiently, exhaust pipes protruding out like chrome tusks.

"But uh… sorry, I can't figure out how to rig those weapons on it. You'll have to have the Baron do that one for ya."

"Don't sweat it, she looks good. Thanks again."

"You got it. She's gotta have a name though, you got a name for her?" Eddie froze. He shook his head.

"Nah," he lied. "I guess she's just my anonymous girlfriend." Ivan nodded his satisfaction.

"Yeah, that works." _Succoria _was the motorcycle's name, though he had not told this to anyone except Ophelia. To the rest of the world, Succoria was still the bloodthirsty demon queen that quashed the Black Tear Rebellion, and was not a name to throw around. Succoria, however, no matter how severe her crimes against the human race, was Eddie's mother.

"What do I owe ya?" Eddie asked. Ivan gave a dismissive wave.

"Nah, get outta here. I'm probably in your debt for the rest of my sorry life, Ed. That said, your bike's always welcome in my shop." Currency had not been established in the human society yet, so service was typically repaid with service. It helped progress nicely, Eddie had noticed.

"No, come on man, how can I repay you?"

"I _said_ get outta here," Ivan said playfully. "Ask again and you're gonna insult me, alright? Go on, take care of her."

"Thanks Ivan."

"My pleasure." Eddie started up the bike, resulting in a satisfying, fire-spitting roar from the exhaust pipes. He barreled up the hill, a razor girl flashing him as he span by and out of Bladehenge. He rolled over the hills towards the devil horns saluting the faces of Mt. Rockmore. He looked up at them, still amazed by the amazing job the team had done. Out of Lionwhyte's faces, the team had carved impeccable renditions of Lars, Lita, the Kill Master, and the Baron. Eddie and Ophelia had both elected not to have their faces thrown on the wall, but Eddie had made a case for Mangus. "Gotta recognize the road crew," he had counseled. Ultimately, Mangus had also opted that his role in the war remain a quiet one. He would make a phenomenal roadie.

Pulling his attention away from the immortalized faces on the mountain, Eddie continued, weaving through the projecting fists and arriving at his humble stone home, built for him by grateful headbangers. While they had done an impressive job, he realized that if there was one thing the headbangers knew a lot about, it was likely stone. They had after all, spent a lifetime of smashing their faces into it.

He didn't want to be at his house, not alone. While it offered the desired seclusion from the main populace at Bladehenge, it was no longer much of a home without his lady. So he remained outside, smoking another cigarette before fitting the machine gun turrets to _Succoria's_ front fender. With the added security- not that he needed it while he had his trusty axe and guitar- he should be set for a trip on the road.

So he did. He took the bike out, finding the road and following it, ranging through the wide western continent. He scarcely noticed the time until the sun had fully disappeared from view. How long had he been riding? Several hours, at least. Satisfied with his ride, he turned back for Bladehenge. As he crossed under the bridge and onto the plateau, he saw lights outside of the town, as well as distant cheering.

"Oh, _shit,_" he said to himself, remembering he had promised to rig the stage's lighting and sound. Hopefully Mangus had filled in for him. Nevertheless, he pushed the throttle higher, sending him soaring back.

When he was rounding the last hill, Eddie noticed the own sound of his motorcycle amplified. He looked about, seeing bike's cruising up behind him. In seconds, the Baron was up beside him, shouting imperceptibly over the roar of the motors. Eddie pointed to the side of the road, slowing his bike and turning it off. When the Baron had done the same, he stepped off his bike, jogging over to Eddie.

"Why do you wear your glasses at night?" Eddie asked, genuinely curious. "How do you see _anything?_"

"Where in the hell have you been?" he asked accusingly. Eddie shrugged.

"Did we have a date or something, asshole?"

"You shut the hell up," the Baron commanded, pointing a leather gloved finger at him. "We've a situation." Eddie's mood instantly sobered.

"Yeah, hit me."

"Demons, attacking the Zaulia." Eddie's heart leapt. There hadn't been a report like that since the very day the war ended.

"Tainted Coil?"

"Yeh, big fat bastards."

"Let me go round up some of the crew and we'll get our asses over there."

"No time!" The Baron said, running back and swinging a leg over his bike. "We need to go right bloody _now!_" Eddie reached a hand back, finding the handle of the axe and the neck of the guitar.

"Alright, I'm right behind ya! Hit it!"


	2. Chapter 2

Brütal Epic

By Metylvania

Chapter 2

Eddie Riggs followed closely behind the Baron, cold wind tearing at his face. His hair trailed behind him in a wild tempest as the Baron would allow no decrease in speed. Flanked by a fire-spewing biker on either side, with Eddie bringing up the rear, they travelled across the barren plains, along the cracked, ancient roads, and through Lionwhyte's abandoned Pleasure Tower. They blazed through the snow laden tundra of the central continent, the flames of the bikes' exhaust scorching and melting the surrounding snow.

As they rode, Eddie allowed his mind to speculate on the possibilities of the attack. The Baron had confirmed that they were Tainted Coil demons, but there had been virtually no sighting of demons since the end of the war, and absolutely none in the past few months. One thing was certain: they were following orders. While naturally violent and quick to prey on stray humans, the Tainted Coil only attacked in force under the direction of an authority. But who could that be? There had been no apparent successor to Emperor Doviculus at his death, and the demon's empire had been shattered. From where the demons amassed, and who had ordered them forward was a matter which troubled Eddie. His stomach dropped as his subconscious mind presented an idea – Ophelia. While he didn't allow himself to think she had any sinister dealings with the attack, the timing and circumstances of her disappearance were oddly coincidental. If the two were related, Eddie's only thought was that there was something the spectral force wanted with the girl.

His distracted mind allowing him to nearly stray from the road, Eddie quickly tore his thoughts from the dark possibilities and scenarios that seemed to be presenting themselves to him. He could investigate and speculate later, after he had met the existing challenge. He focused on the road and the coming battle.

The terrain changed quickly as they moved, the snow receding, fading into blackened earth. As they neared the bridge, the Baron finally slowed, signaling Eddie to pull up beside him.

"We're goin' in guns blazing!" the Baron shouted over the roar of the motorcycles. "No questions asked! Just be ready!" Eddie acknowledged with a nod, a slight sense of dread creeping into his gut.

The Baron roared his motor, screaming off again down the road. Eddie followed closely, watching the scenery change as quickly as it had before, transforming into a tree covered swampland. Even over the scream of the bikes, Eddie could hear monstrous noises ahead, growing in volume as they sped along. They turned southwards, approaching the glacial land that had been previously Tainted Coil territory but had been recently desolate and lifeless.

As they neared the border between the two distinctive territories, the sounds of battle became more pronounced. They rushed out onto the frozen wasteland, seeing the spectacle before them. Demonic nuns, sorcerers, giant flail-wielding monstrosities, all the meanest armies of the Tainted Coil, were attacking the border of the swamp. Paint-adorned Zaulia raced about on metal beasts, killing isolated creatures with precision. The Zaulia, however, were being slaughtered, despite their heroic effort. For every felled demon, half a dozen corpses of the warrior women and their beasts were strewn around it.

Though the bikers raced on unhindered, the sight was shocking. Dumbstruck and openmouthed, Eddie watched the battle as it flew towards him. Quickly, his instincts engaged, sending his mind into battle mode. He followed the Baron in formation as they sped towards one of the great two-legged beasts. He followed the biker to his left as the quartet split apart, moving in a pincer movement against the beast.

With deadly precision, they weaved about the creature's birdlike legs, white flame immediately sprouting from the horned exhaust pipes. Looking up as he passed underneath, Eddie spotted the cage dangling from the detached legs, swinging wildly. The flames from his own bike charred the black skin of the creature's legs, and the creature stumbled and fell, legs writhing.

Heart pounding wildly, Eddie rejoined the formation, following his wingman as best he could. The fire barons had been with their bikes much longer, and thus were more capable of risky maneuvers. Nevertheless, Eddie followed closely, squeezing the handle-mounted triggers at his fingers, spraying the horde of demons with bullets. They weaved, juked, practically danced as they assisted the crumbling Zaulia, burning each demon they passed with searing flame.

Ahead of him, the Baron signaled that they repeat their previous maneuver on the two-legged cage beasts as they reached another. Eddie swung out in a wide arc, moving to weave through the legs in the same manner. As he sped underneath, he threw the handles to correct his path and inflict the most damage. His stomach leapt as he lost control, the motorcycle flying out from underneath him. He collided roughly with the ground, rolling in a chaotic jumble. When he slid to a stop, he looked dazedly to see one of the cage beast's monstrous feet hanging over him before it dropped down rapidly. He rolled, dodging the fatal blow by inches. Shards of ice erupted into the air, raining down over Eddie as he rushed to his feet. Quickly pulling the axe from his back, he rushed forward, throwing all his strength into a swinging attack. The axe buried itself in the creature's thick flesh before the leg lifted up once more, yanking the axe from his grasp.

Reacting quickly, he pulled his guitar, Clementine, from his back. At the height of the monster's step, he unleashed an exploding chord from his empowered guitar, a pillar of fire rising in front of him and barreling up the creature's leg. The force of the explosion sent it toppling over, the beast's caged master being crushed in the process. The legs fell still, allowing Eddie to reach up and retrieve his buried axe.

"Get on !" a voice called. Eddie looked back to see the Baron gesturing him hurriedly, turning his head about, ever aware of surrounding danger. Leaping onto the back of the bike, the Baron sped up, nearly sending Eddie over again. Digging into one of the Baron's studded leather saddlebags, Eddie retrieved a Molotov cocktail. Loosening the rag in the bottle's mouth, he lit the rag with his lighter.

"Here we go!" The baron yelled, facing forward. "You know what to do!" Sweeping in an arc around one of the troll-like flail demons, the Baron pivoted, sending them into a tight circle. Eddie poured the liquid behind them, leaving a trail of rising fire behind them. The binding inertia of the maneuver sent them around in a full circle, closing the circle of flame. Before the bottle in his hand threatened to explode, Eddie tossed it directly at the monster as he sent a last attack out through the flames. The bottle and its remaining liquid exploded over its back, stoking the surrounding fire into an inferno. The demon released a vicious scream as its hands ran over its head and back, pawing at the flames. It staggered mindlessly for a moment before toppling over and continuing to burn alive.

"Nice one!" the Baron commended. "Round two! We gotta take down that Bleeding Death or we're all done for!" Eddie looked ahead to see the gargantuan abomination, the largest in the Tainted Coil's arsenal. Eddie watched helplessly as one of the monster's reptilian claws gripped a metal beast and its riders, crushing them effortlessly in a mess of dripping gore. It's other hand slammed down a speeding fire baron. Behind them, half a dozen bikers fell in line, following their leader. Digging down and finding another pair of Molotov cocktails, Eddie lit both, tossing one as they closed proximity with the monster. It exploded on the demon's shoulder as Eddie poured the other behind him steadily. The beast continued unhindered, massacring its attackers. Using the distraction, the Fire Baron closed the circle as his other riders scorched it's naturally bloody flesh. The ring of fire closed, setting the Bleeding Death aflame.

The beast however, did not even acknowledge the fact, and instead turned towards the cyclists, crushing three with a single swipe of its razor claws.

"What now?!" The baron called, leading his surviving riders away from the Bleeding Death's deadly presence. Eddie looked about, looking for any tool they might use to take the beast down. In truth, Eddie was unsure of how to kill the monstrosity- the last time he had encountered one, he simply ran like hell. He did however, formulate an instant plan when he spotted a smoldering toppled tree.

"Bring me around to that tree!" he called.

"What?!" his driver asked incredulously. "What in hell are you talking about?!"

"Drive off that tree! Use it as a ramp! You have to launch me over that bleeding bitch!"

"Shove off, missy!" the Baron responded stubbornly.

"Just do it, goddammit! Unless you have a better idea?!" The Baron shook his head in defeat. Yanking the handlebars, he arced towards the tree, lining up carefully.

"Hit it!" Eddie yelled. The Baron engaged the bike's Nos, which rocketed them forward at breakneck speed. With undeniable skill, the Baron kept careful control over the bike's direction as the front wheel wobbled, attempting to rip them off course. Incredibly, the veteran biker hit the narrow target, launching them from the tree and above the thrashing Bleeding Death. Timing himself carefully, Eddie threw his leg over the side, leaping from the bike. As he fell down towards the charred demon's dome, he pulled both weapons from his back. Reacting quickly, he threw his axe arm downward. He hit his mark, the axe's edge catching on the nape of the monster's neck. Nearly losing his one-handed grip as he made contact, Eddie pedaled, struggling to gain a footing on the monster's slippery skin. Finally finding a notch in the demon's gored flesh, he pushed himself up.

He had to act quickly if he was to succeed, or survive for that matter. Standing up unsteadily on the Bleeding Death's stationary head, he ripped into the Facemelter solo, releasing a flurry of screaming speed picking squeals. He barely managed to complete it before he was thrown from the beast's massive hulk, plummeting towards the ground. As he fell, however, he saw the beast's horrific face melting away. The beast's gigantic hands reached up as if to hold the mush in place.

Eddie hit the ground, knocking him out cold.


	3. Chapter 3

Brütal Epic

By Metylvania

Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I've realized that a steady knowledge of the game is required to understand much of what is going on in this story, and especially in this chapter. If you need any help gaining this knowledge, hit up the ****Brütal Legend**__**wiki, as I don't plan on reconstructing all the information from the game. As always, thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy!**

Eddie was dreaming. He was walking, surrounded by an ethereal black mist which crawled about his feet and teased at his fingers. He had no idea where he was or where he was going. The only thing which determined his path was a faint voice in song. Through the blinding midnight mist, the angelic voice called to him, drawing him closer.

His feet followed the voice almost of their own will, his mind dazed and unaware. The song at once soothed his heart and struck him with dread. How long he followed the steadily approaching voice cannot be determined- it seemed an eternity. At last, after hours, days, months perhaps, it drew nearly close enough to touch, as if it emanated just beyond the unyielding veil. His eyes strained, his feet quickened. He had to see the creature that could sing in such a manner.

Finally, he caught a glimpse of something, a flash of white. He broke into a sprint, though it seemed his mind was playing tricks- the white sight was gone. But- no! It was there! It was faint, but real all the same! His chest heaving with exertion, his legs burning in strain, he continued his race. The white object began to materialize into a larger shape, taking form. Soon, but all too slowly, the white amoeba in the mist became a human form, a white dress clinging to a woman's skin. Facing away from Eddie as he ran desperately toward her song, her dark hair hung down her back and draped over her shoulders.

"What are you?!" he screamed as he ran. She began to turn, her head pivoting towards him. Before he could see the woman's face, it was enveloped in the smoky atmosphere, and her song vanished. After an eternity of chasing the angelic, maddening source of the song, the creature had vanished in a single instant.

"NO!" he screamed, falling to his knees. Falling on his hands, he reached a single hand out, reaching through the infinite dark. Heartbroken, driven mad, he fell flat against whatever surface supported him. Slowly, he began to dissolve into the surrounding nightmare. It was fitting, to end in oblivion.

XxX

"Looks like the bastard's wakin' up."

"Really? Eddie! Eddie, can you hear me?!"

"Shut up lassie, you'll send him right back under if ya don't. "

XxX

"Morning sunshine," a gruff voice commented, barely piercing Eddie's black daze. He opened his eyes gingerly, shutting them quickly as the first rays of light entered them. Able to at least piece together that he was lying down, Eddie tried to sit up.

"Ow, shit!" he exclaimed as every nerve in his body awoke, screaming red hot pain. He fell back down, the intense pain in his body quickly receding. He opened his eyes again, this time able to keep them open at tiny slits. Through his narrow vision, he looked around, making out distorted likenesses of Kill Master and Lita.

"Keep steady," Kill Master counseled. "You took quite the beating."

"Did we win?" he asked, discovering his voice was weak and hoarse.

"Win what?" Lita asked, genuine confusion apparent in her voice. Eddie sighed; she could be so brainless sometimes.

"The battle," he responded patiently.

"Which one?" God, what planet was she living on? Surely somebody had filled her in on the attack while he was out. People didn't just trip and… what had happened to him anyway? It felt like metal stakes had been driven into every square inch of his body. Turning his mind back to the conversation, he steadily sat up, moving against the pain in his body.

"You know," he groaned. "The battle that just happened. Demons attacking the Zaulia, I got knocked out. Ringin' any bells here? So did we win or what?"

"Eddie…" Lita started, the same tone he always heard when bad news was coming. He braced himself.

"Well, come on, out with it."

"Eddie," she said again. "That was a week ago." Eddie shook his head, straining to open his eyes wider.

"Wha-" he stammered as the comment registered with his brain. "What are you _talkin' _about?"

"Easy, love," Kill Master commented. "You're about to blow his bloody circuits." Lita paused a moment as Eddie settled his shaky focus on her.

"You've been out for a week, Ed," she said simply.

"The Baron told us you took a spill when you killed that Bleeding Death," Kill Master added, filling in the blank spots. "That wasn't what did the damage though. Bloody nun got you in her jaws and chewed you to hamburger."

"What's hamburger?" Lita asked curiously.

"Hell if I know," Kill Master replied indifferently. "Point is, ya shoulda been dead, but ya weren't. So the tough guy packed you on his bike and brought you back to yours truly. Wasn't easy, but we at least stopped yeh from dyin'." Eddie blinked several times, obviously stopped short by the sudden wealth of information.

"So-?"

"Yeh, ya won _that_ battle."

"You guys act like there have been other battles."

"Yes," Lita commented. "Half a dozen or so. The Tainted Coil are back in full force."

"What?" Eddie asked dismissively.

"It's true," Kill Master confirmed. Eddie shook his head again.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked.

"I don't know," Lita answered. "Nobody does." Eddie struggled to wrap his mind around the situation, but the woman from his dream still occupied his brain in spite of the enormity of what Lita and Kill Master had told him.

"Sorry," Eddie commented, bringing an aching hand to his face. "I think I need some more rest. I was having this crazy dream that I can't shake." Lita kneeled down, bringing Eddie to notice that he was in the giant healing bed atop Kill Master's mountain. Lita looked at Eddie with wild, searching eyes.

"Eddie," she said, her eyes unmoving. "The gods communicate with us through our dreams. Tell us what you saw." Cautiously, and with difficulty expressing the depth of the dream, Eddie related every aspect he could accurately define, ending with the disappearing woman. Lita and Kill Master exchanged an anxious look as Eddie finished relating the dream.

"What?" he asked at their reaction. "Come on, don't keep me in the dark here."

"I've my suspicions," Kill Master commented, lighting a cigarette. "But you'd be better off taking that to the Lore Master." Eddie ran his hands back through his hair, struggling to place the name.

"I don't remember meeting any Lore Master," Eddie admitted finally.

"That' s because you _haven't_ met him. Aren't likely to either. He roams this whole land, never stays in one place too long… Plays a mean bass, if I remember."

"Solves that problem," Eddie replied. "If we can't find him, he can't help us, and we've got a campaign to lead!" He slammed a fist into his open palm for emphasis, wincing at the tender impact.

"Not so fast, muffin," Kill Master replied. "We have something to discuss. Now." Pulling his glasses down to reveal his eyes, Kill Master shot a sharp look at Lita in silent command. Looking wounded, she crept away, moving down the path from the top of Kill Master's mountain. He sent his gangsters away also, telling them to go party for awhile. Shrugging, they hopped aboard their bikes, throwing kegs into the healing beds and rolling away shouting and hollering. Kill Master waited several anxious minutes to be sure the two were alone before he turned to Eddie.

"Lie down," he commanded. Though confused, Eddie did as he was told, lying in the coffin-shaped bed of the bike's healing chamber. Kill Master stooped at the side of the bike, adjusting knobs. Within seconds, a vibrating, audible hum reverberated in the chamber, quivering in Eddie's chest. Eddie began to sit up to inquire of the biker's intentions, but he shoved Eddie back down into the bed, leaning in, inches away from Eddie's face.

"You hear that?" he asked, a vicious tone in his voice. "That's full power. If you move bloody muscle, if you so much as twitch, I'll hit those strings there and they'll shred you into a billion pieces so tiny you'll need tweezers to pick 'em up. Do you understand?" Eddie, wearing a shocked expression at the sudden outburst struggled noiselessly for words.

"Yes or no?" Kill Master asked roughly, still hovering in front of Eddie's face. It was apparent that there was only one answer. He nodded hurriedly.

"Good," he answered, seating himself above the strings. His fingers hovered dangerously above the strings. "Now, I'm gonna ask you some questions." Eddie sighed in oblivious frustration.

"Alright, shoot."

"First, what the hell are you?" Eddie grimaced confusedly in the bed.

"Uh… I'm a roadie."

"That's not what I'm talking about. That thrashing you took- nobody could survive that. No _human _could survive that, anyway. I've seen you change during battle, the wings an' all." Eddie's heart leapt.

"Um- Well- don't you remember? Ophelia thought that it was the poison the druids in the temple-"

"Bullshit!" Kill Master spat. "I've looked inside you, _Eddie_, if that's even your real name. Your bones are different, your _blood_ is different. You tell me just what you are, _right now_." Eddie sighed. Somehow, he didn't think Kill Master would abide by any more lies.

"My mother…" Eddie started cautiously. "Was a demon. Succoria."

"_Succoria?"_

"Yeah." Kill Master was silent for a long moment.

"Bullshit," he said finally, though his voice was wracked with uncertainty.

"Doviculus told me before I killed him. I never knew. I don't know the details, only that my dad left with her to the future- my world, and they had me. She died. That's all I know. Ophelia knew somehow." Again, Kill Master was silent.

"The White-Winged Death."

"That'd be her."

"And Riggnarok…"

"Didn't die on his mission like everybody thinks."

"And what's your plan? Enslave humanity?"

"Kill Master," Eddie pleaded. "We fought together. I _killed _the _emperor_."

"So you could take the throne yourself?"

"I just told you I didn't know until Doviculus told me."

"Let's say you're telling the truth, what happens when you decide you want to be the demon king after all? Maybe you already have? Summoned this demon army, have you? Killed that bird of yours to keep your secret?"

"Go to hell," Eddie responded bitterly. He felt like throttling the man. Eddie heard Kill Master offer a satisfying grunt.

"Good answer. One more question."

"Whatever."

"So, you're telling me that you count yourself among humanity, that you know nothing about the demon attacks, and you plan on fighting them with us."

"That's what I'm telling you."

"Who knows if you're just manipulating us, working us into a position best to kill us?"

"I'm _not_, but you have to make that call. You're the one with the bass cage of death, after all." Kill Master debated silently.

"I should kill you now, take no chances."

"You've seen me fight. I know how to kill demons."

"Hmm… that you do." He was quiet again. Finally, he revealed his verdict.

"I trust yeh."

"Do you? We won't work well together at all if you don't trust me with your life." Kill Master groaned.

"Yeah, yeah, I trust ya. I take your word on it."

"Thanks," Eddie said as Kill Master moved from the strings to the side of the healing chamber.

"Don't thank me, just prove you're worth trusting."

"Haven't I already?" he asked as Kill Master turned down the power.

"Hm. Yeah, I guess you have." Sitting up sorely, Eddie offered his hand, which Kill Master shook firmly. He climbed unsteadily out of the bed, settling on shaky legs.

"Don't rush it, now," Kill Master advised, quickly returning to caretaker mode.

"Damn, Kill Master," Eddie said. "I didn't know you were so defensive of humanity. Not much of a joiner my ass."

"Yeah, yeah," he replied, waving a hand in a shooing motion. "Piss off. Let's get you up to date on this little war of ours."


	4. Chapter 4

Brütal Epic

By Metylvania

Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews everybody. **

Eddie followed Kill Master closely, the satisfying throb of the Deuce rattling all around him. Feeling a sense of déjà vu at following the same route he had followed a week ago to his ill-fated battle, he suddenly wondered at the fate of his bike. He imagined her crumpled, buried in black mud, destroyed and forgotten. Hopefully, the Baron cared enough about his work that he would not abandon her to such a lonely fate. Pulling his mind away from these dark thoughts, he listened to the blaring Mouth of Metal.

"Oh!" he said. "Favorite part!" he pointed at the dash before banging his head violently to a particularly delicious riff. He looked over to the passenger's seat before being quickly reminded, with a sharp stab at his heart, that Ophelia wasn't riding beside him, turning to him with the same smile of appreciation for the beautiful music screaming from the speakers. With a grunt, he pushed the pain down before it had a chance to dishevel his already jumbled thoughts. He turned his focus back to the road as they crossed over the bridge his crew had constructed months before. Shortly thereafter, they were gliding over the wet, muddy roads that webbed throughout the Zaulia's beloved swamp.

By Lita's tone, Eddie had guessed that this new conflict with the Tainted Coil had not been going well for them. In that context, Eddie wondered why they would chance travelling alone. Eddie could take care of himself, of course, but as his most recent engagement had proven, he wasn't unstoppable. If they were ambushed by a large enough group, it might mean the end for both of them.

"That's why I've got you baby," he said aloud, patting the steering wheel affectionately. Since mounting heat-guided missiles on the car, it had become a true soul-slaying beast of hell. In the quick and thorough clean-up directly after the war, Eddie had watched with noisy enthusiasm as the Deuce's seemingly endless supply of rockets scattered Lionwhyte loyalists, "doomie-dudes," and, of course, the helpless wildlife.

His wandering thoughts were again torn back into focus when a scene appeared off the side of the road ahead of them. In the twisted trees, a nasty engagement had occurred. Zaulia foot-soldiers, along with a batch of headbangers, were scrapping with a contingent of demons.

Sliding his tongue out of the corner of his mouth, Eddie squeezed off a pair of guided rockets as he and Kill Master approached. Arcing through the air, they collided with a Screamwagon seconds before the vehicles deadly spikes impaled a hapless Zaulia trooper against a tree. The wagon exploded at its middle, blowing two separate halves in opposite directions. Leaping from his vehicle as he neared the fray, Eddie dashed forward, sliding along his knees across the moist earth, Clementine held in his grip. Pounding a power chord, string enhanced jets of flame exploded on either side of him, sending nuns and scissor-headed infantry units up in wild flames.

With Eddie's arrival, the fighting intensified, descending into a senseless melee. His work was short however, as he dispatched the remaining demons. He took a knee, washing his blood spattered hands in a puddle, which happened to be a puddle of blood. Hey, he reasoned, blood was metal, right? He stood up shakily, the extent of his injuries again flooding him with aching pain. As he struggled to repress it, Rima, the scantily clad queen of the Zaulia, approached him.

"Eddie," she panted, a note of relief apparent in her voice. "You made it just in time."

"Rima," he said in acknowledgment. "What are demons doing clear up here? This is pretty deep in your territory, isn't it?" She nodded, her fatigue making itself known in her sagging shoulders. She roughly thrust her spear into the mud, placing her hands on her knees and catching her breath.

"The demons have advanced rapidly," she commented, looking up. "Where did they come from? There are _so many_, and we haven't been able to hold them back. The temple is our last stronghold in the area and, as you can see, even that is in danger. The Baron and Lita have done their best to aid our struggle but…" She shook her head in hopelessness.

"Where are they coming from?"

"Same as before, from the Sea of Black Tears. _Where _they came from is anybody's guess."

"Yeah," Eddie said, crooking an eyebrow. "Last time I checked, demons don't just show up out of thin air."

"What do we do?"

"I'll try and assess the damage," Eddie said after pondering a long moment. "But if it's as bad as everybody says it is… well… be prepared to move west."

"Out of the jungle?" she asked, wide-eyed.

"Yep."

"Never."

"Look, Rima, if these dudes are kickin' your ass like this, we can't defend this area."

"This is our home, _son of Riggnarok,_" she spat. "Your father defended our home with us, he didn't tell us to- _abandon_ it."

"Oh ho ho," Eddie responded to Rima's fiery countenance. "Throwing names around, huh, son of _my dad saved your asses before sending his son to finish the job._" Standing to her height, Rima gripped the shaft of her spear, killing intent flashing in her eyes. Their quarrel was interrupted by the sudden roar of motors. Fire Barons approached in a trio, the Baron leading the pack. He stopped beside the group, Lita jumping from her seat behind him.

"Eddie!" the Baron exclaimed in a good-ole-boys manner. "Glad to see you're back to the fight. Not a moment too soon, I might add, ya lazy bastard." Eddie waved his acknowledgement, his irritation with the half-naked queen subsiding. Dismounting from his bike, the Baron approached Rima.

"Got my boys hitting the back of their line," he said casually. "It'll slow them down a bit, but not much. You 'ave to your girls out before they burn this whole damn jungle to the ground."

"It matters not how many trees they destroy," Rima responded. "If there's only one left, we'll defend it to the death."

"Gods, you people are so stubborn," the Baron sighed.

"_Someone_ has to be," Rima said coldly, flashing a glare at Eddie. It went unnoticed- expressions were difficult to read under the Zaulia's elaborate face paint.

"So who's active over here?" Eddie asked, still not entirely familiar with the situation.

"We've mobilized most of Ironheade," Lita responded. "They're spread across the swamp, but they can't hold back the Coil on all fronts, they're stretched too thin."

"Sounds like we need a stage battle if we're going to settle this. It might draw out whoever's commanding this motley crew. That's what it took to put them down last time, killing the big dog."

"That's true," Lita said. "But where? We can't fight our way to the Dry Ice Mines, there are too many of them.

"We'll have to retreat to Death's Clutch," Eddie responded, fingering his goatee. Rima groaned.

"We are _not_ abandoning our _home_, Edward!" she cried.

"Rima," The Baron said softly. "We can't win with just big nuts. Listen to Eddie."

"Look, if we can take them down, then we can retake the jungle, no questions asked. But if it's as bad as everybody says, the jungle's already lost."

"You won't even help us defend our temple? Your father would have."

"I am _not _my father!" Eddie said, throwing up his hands in exasperation. "My dad was a badass, and he didn't need to think strategically because he bulldozed everything in his path. He's not here, so we have to do things differently." Rima shook her head somberly.

"My warriors will think me weak if I ask them to retreat."

"It won't matter when you bring them home."

"I don't think we will have a home if we allow the Coil to take it, however temporarily." Eddie sighed.

"Rima, we _need _you with us. My father saved your race from destruction, now help me save humanity… again." She looked down, her shoulders sagging again.

"I will… do as you ask," she conceded. "Let me gather my warriors, and we will move to Death's Clutch." He wanted to hug her, but he didn't imagine she would enjoy that, so he settled with a simple nod of appreciation.

"Alright," Eddie said. "I'll go round up Ironheade, and we'll get movin'."

"Guess I'd better call of my boys too then," the Baron commented. He moved to his bike, climbing on.

"Take care o' yourselves," he said simply before firing up the bike. The other two of his entourage did the same, and in moments they were screaming off down the road.

"Eddie!" someone yelled down the road. A lone headbanger was sprinting down the road as fast as his stubby legs would carry him. "Eddie! We need to get outta here!" The headbanger, long hair held fast under a trucker hat, arrived panting.

"What's goin' on dude?" Eddie asked, seeing that the young man was visibly shaken.

"They broke through our lines!" he said between gasps. "I was the only one who made it out! The bad guys are comin' here right now!"

"Shhhhhit," Eddie cursed, his mind converting to tactical mode. "Alright, Rima, get your girls and move. Kill Master, take Lita and-"

"I'm going with you," Lita said curtly, having already guessed at his plan.

"Alright, whatever. Kill Master, you go South, and you start getting together some dudes. I'll do the same, we need to get our guys out before they get flanked."

"You got it," Kill Master said from the seat of his hog. "See you at Death's Clutch." His bike roared to life, carrying him away.

"Come on!" Eddie said with urgency, leaping into the Deuce. Lita was beside him in seconds. Fire spouted from the exhaust as the engine roared to life. He hit the accelerator, propelling them deeper into the jungle.

"Do you know where our groups are?" he asked Lita.

"It's a good thing I came along then, right? Give me your map." Digging into his jacket pocket, he passed the tattered document to her.

"Stop so I can show you," she asked. Eddie stopped abruptly, sending chunks of mud over their heads.

"Here, here, and here," she said, pointing to various points on the map.

"Alright, I can do that, thanks." He hit the gas pedal again, veering off the road and weaving through the tightly knitted trees.

"Coil!" Lita screamed, pointing. Off to their left, an army of demons marched quickly through the jungle, already homing in on their enemies. As he raced around them, his eyes searched for signs of battle. Within minutes, he spotted Ironheade troopers engaged in a skirmish with a band of demons.

"Hey!" he called as he pulled behind them. He was ignored.

"Use your guitar!" Lita proposed. Standing up in the seat, Eddie pulled Clementine from his back. With deft fingers, he screamed a series of notes high on the guitar's neck. Heads perked up at the sound, turning to Eddie. He waved them over, sitting back down. With demons hot on their heels, they ran towards the car. Covering them with a series of missiles, he allowed them to get close, many of them leaping aboard thunderhogs to hitch a ride. He moved on, albeit slowly, to the next group. He repeated the process as he moved from group to group, signaling, covering, and moving on. Soon, he had a solid army of some two hundred headbangers, razor girls, and thunderhogs behind him.

With Tainted Coil-ers closing in on all sides, Eddie raced around desperately as he corralled the army towards the glacial continent.

"There's too many!" Lita yelled. "We're going to have to fight!"

"Not a chance!" Eddie yelled in response as he fired another salvo. "We'll be slaughtered!"

"Let us take a few of them with us, Eddie, you and me!"

"We're not doing anybody any good by getting ourselves killed! We just have to push through!" As demons began to close a circle around their little band, it seemed they would indeed have to fight. It would be a massacre if they were cornered. From somewhere unseen, perhaps twenty Fire Barons raced, scorching the lines of Tainted Coil with white flames. They performed a sweeping arc around the demons, sending them to fiery deaths. It did nothing to the numbers now gathered around them, but it allowed them to continue on out of the jungle.

"The Metal Gods called!" Eddie yelled as the Baron pulled up beside him. "They said you were on your way!"

"You know I can't resist an entrance!" he yelled in response. He smiled widely, one of the few times Eddie had seen him do so. He veered off again, distracting pursuing battle groups with walls of fire. Soon, the pursuers fell away, left behind in the jungle. The Baron returned moments later, gathering hitchhikers on his line of bikes.

Soon, the screams of the enraged hellspawn behind them died away as they passed from the moist, dank jungle into the frigid central continent.

"Why are climates so weird around here?" Eddie asked.

"You did good, Eddie," Lita said beside him.


End file.
